Midnight Moonlight
by Slight Sparrow
Summary: Serenity is a girl who just wants to dance.After leaving Justin she unknowingly falls into the arms of his enemy, Lancer. Who knew such a girl could end a 1000 year old war... or destroy a species entirely. R&R please!


"Moving to the beat is easy." I say and start moving my hips in time with the music. "Its looking sexy while you do that's hard."

At the moment I, Miss. Serenity Cross, was teaching my friends Luna, Angie, and Carley how to dance. Midnight Moonlight is the perfect club to learn at. These people here know how to dance. Well, most of them.

The flashing lights and all kinds of music are another thing I like. I would never not listen to a song just because its country or techno. Give each one a chance. It was the new teenage hangout so there was a lot of kids our age to.

Luna and Carley, both blonde haired, but Carley has green eyes while Luna has blue, are just looking a bit uncomfortable moving their hips just a bit. Angie, a dark angel with dark brown hair and almost black eyes, on the other hand was starting to get it. Smiling I raise my hands above me and let myself get lost in the thunderous music.

After that song I find the table where my friends and I had left our stuff. A few people I didn't know were sitting there, but what was a girl to do? Kick them off?

Sitting down I let out a sigh of contentment as I lift my heavy hair off the back of my neck. I had straightened it just a few hours ago, but it was already getting curls back. My blue-black locks liked to disagree with me.

Fanning myself I sit back and let my eyes roam around the floor.

"That looked like fun." Jumping I turn around to see who spoke. One of the new people that had sat at our table had taken the seat next to me.

His white- blond slightly curly hair falls over one of his golden cat eyes and he brushes it back impatiently. Wow, talk about god like looks. It was all put into contrast against his lightly tanned skin and black shirt.

"Oh. Hi. Thanks. I guess." A little flustered I wonder why he would be watching me at all.

"Do you always talk in one word sentences?"

Taken aback I snap, "No, I don't. I was just surprised. Do you always go up to random girls and be rude to them?"

"Yeah, all the time. It seems to be a habit."

Huffing I turn back to the dance floor, ignoring the annoying guy. Spotting Luna dancing with an ultra sexy guy I smile.

I get up and slide around her then give a wolf whistle.

Spinning around, making her black skirt whirl around her knees, she sees me and her blush starts to fade.

I laugh and start looking around for my other two friends. Seeing them dancing together I smile wider and dance up to them. "Could you use another dancer?" I ask and grab Angie's hips.

"Sure!" They both say at the same time.

I laugh again, enjoying myself immensely. Yet I'm still thinking about the boy at our table. The nerve. Okay so maybe I was a little hard on him. Maybe-

"Hey." A sexy voice says next to my ear as I feel gentle yet obviously strong hands settle on my waist and guide me away from my wide-eyed friends.

Turning I find myself pressed against the guy from the table. Temper flaring I feel me dark purple eyes spark, but I push it down. "Hello. How do I deserve this honor of dancing with…?"

"Lance. I didn't manage to catch your name at the table."

After getting a little distracted by his dancing I answer, "Serenity."

"Pretty."

After the song ends Lance takes my hand, surprising me, and leads me back to our table. Sitting down, I have to smooth my white strapless mini dress down my thigh because the chairs are cold, we face each other and he gives me a crooked smile.

"So how old are you?" I ask. He looks a bit older then me.

Raising a pale eyebrow he answer, "I'm eighteen. You?"

"Seventeen."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My mom taught me." I glance away. It was only a half lie. She had taught me the basics before she left my dad and me.

Cupping my chin in my hands I watch the lights dance over his face. How can a guy look so… beautiful? I guess that could be the word, but it was a masculine kind of beauty.

We sit studying each other for a few seconds before he glances over my shoulder and his grin gets just a bit bigger.

Looking behind me I see my friends coming towards us.

"Excuse me for a moment." I murmur as I get up and head towards them.

Giving them a huge smile I say, "I have met _the _most amazing guy ever!"

A shocking silence follows. Um…

"What? Do I have something on my face? Oh god!"

"No, no it's not that. It's just… you said that when you met Justin."

I close up. I can feel my face tighten and darken with a frown. "I don't recall that." How could I have possibly said that about a back stabbing loser like him?

A flash of black hair just a bit lighter than mine appears over Carley's head.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I say as I glare into Justin's black eyes.

"Hey Serenity." He says in his deep voice that used to send shivers of pleasure up my spine, but now just creeps me out. He walks through Luna and Carley not even bothering to say 'excuse me' and stands in front of me. Wearing my knee high black boots I'm still not even close to his 6" feet.

"Hello asshole. Guys I'm going back to the table." I turn to leave, but Justin's hand snakes out and grabs my upper arm in a crushing grip. I wince, but don't let him see it. I would never give him that satisfaction. In my most menacing voice that _would _scare the devil to his toes I tell him, "Justin, if you don't let go of my arm, I will RIP YOURS OFF."

"Serenity I just need to talk to you. Come out side with me baby. I still love you."

Outraged I turn back to him. "Oh hell no. You lost the right to call me baby when you decided to fuck that blonde girl then hit me. I highly doubt you loved me at all. I don't intend to go anywhere with you. I'll give you five more seconds before this gets ugly."

"Hello Justin." I hear Lancer's voice behind me.

Startled I look at him.

"Lance, what are you doing hanging around my girl?" Using his grip on my arm he draws me into his side.

"I'm not your girl!" I yell at him.

Taking all my pent up anger at him, there is _a lot_, I pull back my fist and punch him. Hey, I gave him more than five seconds.

Rage fills his face and he grabs my hair and pulls. I see the first punch coming and have time to think, _oh shit_, before it hits me in the jaw.

Falling to the floor my last thought was, _wtf, what a girl. He pulled some of my hair out._


End file.
